1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip structure used for installing a wire harness, a drain hose and the like on a vehicle body panel, and also relates to a method of fixing a wire-like member.
2. Related Art
There is known one conventional clip structure for installing wire harnesses on a vehicle body panel, in which a rib for abutting against the panel is formed on that portion of a base portion corresponding to a grip portion (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-289357).
As shown in FIG. 6, the clip structure, disclosed in this publication, includes the plate-like base portion 51, a connecting leg portion 53 which is formed on a reverse surface of the base portion 51 so as to connect the base portion 51 to the vehicle body panel 52, an auxiliary leg portion 54 provided so as to keep a gap, formed between the base portion 51 and the vehicle body panel 52 by the connecting leg portion 53, generally uniform, and the grip portion 58 including support posts 57, 57 and 57 formed upright on a front surface of the base portion 51. Retaining projections 56 for retaining the wire harnesses 55, 55 and 55 are formed on the support posts 57 such that the opposed retaining projections 56 and 56, formed respectively on any two adjacent support posts 57 and 57, can retain the corresponding wire harness 55 against withdrawal. The rib 59 is formed on that portion of the reverse surface of the base portion 51 corresponding to the grip portion 58, and has such a height as to abut against the vehicle body panel 52.
In this clip structure, even if a resistance is produced by the retaining projections 56 and 56 when inserting each wire harness 55 between the corresponding opposed support posts 57 and 57, the base portion 51 is prevented from being curved or bent toward the panel 52, thus preventing distal ends of the opposed support posts 57 and 57 from being displaced toward each other, and therefore each wire harness 55 can be easily inserted between the corresponding support posts 57 and 57.
There is known another clip structure in which a projection is formed on an inner surface of a resilient grasp portion for contact with a reinforce, and this projection is retainingly engaged in a retaining hole formed in the reinforce (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-166061).
As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, in the clip structure disclosed in this publication, a band-like grasp portion 62 for grasping a wire harness 61 (comprising a bundle of wires), as well as the resilient grasp portion 64 of a generally U-shape for resiliently grasping the reinforce 63, is formed integrally on a clamp 60. The projection 66 is formed on a bottom of the resilient grasp portion 64, and projects toward an opening thereof, and this projection 66 is retainingly engaged in the retaining hole 65 formed in the reinforce 63.
In this clip structure, the resilient grasp portion 64 of the clamp 60 for grasping the reinforce 63 has an open end, and can be opened and closed. The revolution of the wire harness 61 in a circumferential direction relative to the reinforce 63, as well as the movement of the wire harness 61 in a longitudinal direction relative to the reinforce 63, is prevented by retaining engagement of the projection 66 (formed on the inner surface of the resilient grasp portion 64) in the retaining hole 65 in the reinforce 63, and therefore the wire harness 61 can be easily attached to and detached from the reinforce 63. And besides, the wire harness 61 and the reinforce 63 are grasped by the single clamp 60, and therefore the wire harness 61, grasped by the grasp portion 62, will not revolve relative to the reinforce 63.
Usually, it is desirable that a tubular member such as a drain hose be disposed in a recess, formed in a vehicle body panel so that the drain hose will not be exposed to the exterior so as to prevent the crushing of the tubular member which would otherwise occur upon striking against other member.
In the above first publication, however, although the wire harnesses 55 can be held on the vehicle panel 52, a tubular member such as a drain hose can not be mounted in a recess formed in the vehicle body panel.
In the above second publication, although the wire harness 62 can be held on the reinforce 63, the reinforce 63 and the wire harness 62 can not be fixed to the vehicle body panel. Therefore, the reinforce 63 can not be mounted in a recess formed in a floor panel as is the case with the above first publication.